gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
My Gaia/Page
My Gaia is a Gaia Menu Bar feature. Overview This landing page is accessible by the first tab on the menu bar. The layout shows information relating to a users account. There are a set of bonuses for those who want to collect items and currency. In the header is the 'Daily Treat' tv and 'Cash Tree'; which takes users to a page to watch a video advertisement to receive Gaia Cash. And to the right of the these is the Daily Chance machine. Gaia Menu Bar Left side Manage Your Items * Avatar - dress up & check your inventory * Avatar Builder - Build your dream avatar * Inventory - whoever dies with the most toys wins! * Inventory 2 Beta - Mobile Friendly Inventory Manager! * Aquarium - create the perfect fish tank * Car - customize your ride for rally * House - decorate your gaia house Right side Other Stuff * Mail - check your private messages * Friends - connect with your friends * Profile - edit your profile page * Journals - your personal journal/blog * Achievements - see what you've accomplished * Account Settings - adjust your preferences * Gaia Labs - see what we're cookin' * Favorites - see your collections * Marriage - Get Married! * Vlog - See our vlog and Gaians latest creations! My Gaia Tabs At the very top of the page is another menu bar where user can access: * Overview (My Gaia) * Avatar * House ** Buy Furniture ** Design My Home * Car * Aquarium * Inventory * Mail ** Inbox ** Outbox ** Sent ** Saved * Friends ** Friends List ** Find Friends ** Requests to You ** Requests from You ** Invite History ** Ignored List * Journal ** All Recent Entries ** New Entry ** Archive ** Preferences ** Friends List ** Subscriptions * Quest ** Active ** Completed ** Badges * Achievements * Marriage ''' * '''Account ** Preferences ** Alerts ** Notifications ** About Me ** Details ** Interests ** Signature ** Profile Options ** Feeds ** Wishlist ** Gaia Cash Purchases ** Order History ** Gaia Notices ** AutoCash * Profile Layout Left side The 'Friends' content box shows the friends the user has added to their list. They display as 48px × 48px thumbnail with their username at the top and their online status. To the right of this box is another link to 'Find Friends' and at the bottom of is a text for "Meet more people who are interested in ..." and 'See More Friends (0) | 0 online'. Below the friends box is the 'Notices' section. This gives a rundown of any notifications that a user subscribed to, such as being quoted or receiving a trade. There is an option to 'See All (0)' notices and view 'Notice Settings' link. And another notice section is 'My Friends' Stuff'. This can include a friends' birthday or a where they have posted in the forums. Although it can give notifications about Marketplace sales. Right side Next to this box is the 'Suggested Content' which displays users that are friends with other people on a user's list. It will display a thumbnail of the avatar, their username, and mutual friends. Within the box users can click an " x " to remove the suggestion. They can also 'Edit Interest'. Below that is the 'Status' box where a user can write a brief alert and read those by their friends. At the bottom is a 'See more' link that takes one to their friendslist in full. And last is 'My Stats' which shows a user's avatar next to the subjects: Inventory - 'Items Owned, Last Change' and Activity - 'Gaia Age, Forum Posts, and Guilds Joined'. Feature timeline * Month date - Announcement of feature * Month date - State what happened Feature Items Other items * Daily Treat / Cash Tree * Gaia Cash * Daily Chance * Gaia Gold / Gaia Platinum * Gaia Items Gallery Screenshot-2018-3-7 My Gaia Gaia Online(1).png|Suggested Content popup Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * This page was clearly inspired by Facebook, which has had a set-up like this for years. See also * Gaia Menu Bar References External links * Landing page MyGaia Announcement forum * Feature forum * [ Forum] Name * * Other * Staff notices * Category:Gaia Online Category:Gaia Menu Bar Category:My Gaia/Page